


Black is the new REd and Gold

by IamCrazySodealwithit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, F/M, Goths, Graphic Scence, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamCrazySodealwithit/pseuds/IamCrazySodealwithit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes back different and with a new style. But will his friends approve? not good at summary's  - ' Sorry about spelling, high rating cause contains stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black is the new REd and Gold

###### A/N

Disclaimer: the harry potter world belongs to JK Rowling. Story is mine, and America belongs to the people! If I did own it, Harry potter would be so different, so be glad I don't.

This is Boy x Boy so if you don't like, then what are you still doing here? If you do stay and enjoy! You have been warned so you can flame. All flamers will be drenched in water! ^-^

###  Chapter One~Snakey feelings

The students were excited to be back for another year or their first year at Hogwarts, it was Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Draco usually would have been just like the rest of them messing about as they exited the train to go to the carriages. But this year something was different as he walked half aware of his surroundings to the carriages, as his mind kept wondering to a certain black haired student. This was not an uncommon subject for his mind but it was the way in which the black haired boy occupied his thoughts that was strange. Usually his thoughts of the boy would be filled with hatred as he planned all the ways he could humiliate him throughout the year, but this year was different. Draco had the lingering feeling that this year was going to be different for all the others, very different. Though you can hardly call having first year with an evil DADA teacher; seconded year with giant basilisk on the loss and a hopeless DADA teacher; third with a werewolf DADA teacher with a escaped convict of the rampage near the school; fourth with the Triwizard Torment, with a death eater as a DADA teacher, were someone died competing in the torment or fifth with a Ministry DADA teach who made it her mission to ruin the school and make everyone fail their end of year tests normal. But this year would be different in a different way than all the perverse years.

Draco stared out the window of the carriage he was riding in, as it made its way up to Hogwarts despite himself he could not stop thinking about how he hadn't seen harry on platform 9 ¾. Draco's mind kept replaying the scene at platform 9 ¾ and the scene when they arrived at Hogsmead. What was going on, harry was always there with his freaky friends, but this time they were alone. Neither did harry appear when the train got to the station. Despite Draco's hatred of harry his absents was unnerving him, as he now sat at his table waiting for the feast to begin. Draco looked around at his friends to see a similar feeling displayed of their faces, when suddenly everyone when silent as a figure entered the great hall.

The figure that entered the hall stood to at lest six feet tall going on a half, he had long blood red hair with black stripes thought it that fell to his knees in smooth effortless waves. Which stood out against his soft white skin that looked like newly fallen snow broken by what seemed to be blood red and black trible/gothic tatoos that framed his eyes and brow and could be seen disappearing down the back of his neck. They flicked and curled in the light giving the impression that they were moving. Eyes that look like pools of liquid jade, now they were not hidden behind small glasses that made him look like he was doing an impression of an owl. The black gothic make up that now clung to the boy's lips and eyelids made his face even whiter. He had 3 eyebrow piercings that was spilt, one on one brow, and two on the other, he also had a nose ring and a piercing that resided just under his black full lips. He wore a tight black vest top with the muggle band, Nirvana logo, on under a fish netted elbow length t-shirt. Black fitted trousers covered in chains spiked belts that rode low on his hip that defined his toned stomach, had safety pins and studs all over the trousers them self. Black New Rock boots that went up to his knees with spikes all over, and to finish off the look he wore a sleeveless black leather trench coat that brushed along the floor. Reviling two muscular arms with black and red gothic tattoos stretching from the top of his arms down to his elbows which his trible/gothic tatoos curled around as if they had moved over to create space. Runes could be seen doted around and curling through the strange markings with what looked like mini animals. It was only as he drew near that they realized that the figure was Harry Potter no longer skinny or weak looking. In fact he moved like a hunter everything about him screamed danger! Once he got to his table he sat down and started carving into the wood with a Swiss army knife. As if he couldn't care less that he was being watched by the whole hall or that he had arrived late and was not even in uniform, it was almost as if he didn't care that he was back at Hogwarts at all.

Silence filled the Grand Hall; the silent air was so thick it could stop a built. I felt a need so strong swirl inside my chest that I could not comprehend what I needed all I knew was it hurt. 'Why did I feel like this after Harry came in ...wait why am I suddenly calling Potter, Harry?' Draco thought to himself. After what seemed like ages the Headmaster called the hall to order at went on with his opening speech as if nothing had happened. As soon as he had finished speaking the hall burst into life as the students talked about what had just happened. Halfway thought dinner I looked across to the Gryffindor table to see harry push his food about his plate with his fork, not even noticing the glances he got from the people around him.

-Time skip-

Draco's mind kept returning to the events of that dinner as he made his way to Slytherin common room with the rest of his house. He walked absent minded up the stairs to his room with Basie and the other people he shared with, only awake enough to notice they were in a similar state as he was. No one talked that night as they got ready for bed, but a similar thought was exchanged silently between the occupants of the dorm room, 'what happen to Potter?'

TBC


End file.
